Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system and method for matching clothing, and, more particularly, to a system and method for computing a score for a dress combination worn by a user using a machine learning model.
Description of the Related Art
Each day, we ask ourselves what to wear. Our wardrobes may contain various kinds of clothes, such as dress shirts, dress pants, jeans, sweaters, suits, and different types of shoes. It is challenge to decide what combination of clothes will be the most appropriate for the day's activities, and also maximize our visual appeal. A suitable outfit requires combining a variety of clothing items to satisfy functional and certain visual criteria. For example, a pair of sandals with formal pants is generally not worn to the office, and neither is a red shirt worn with a green suit for a business meeting.
Color matching is an important element relative to the successful selection of clothing. Too often colors are incorrectly matched, leading to unattractive and unappealing color combinations. When one piece of clothing, for example, has to be color coordinated with clothing, i.e., a blouse with a skirt, a shirt with a suit, etc., people often physically compare the colors of the garments side by side to determine whether there is a good match. This may require the person to take a piece of clothing from home into the store and physically inspect the garments.
It may also require the person to have a relatively good sense of color, as well as what looks good, which isn't always the case. In fact, in many situations, in addition to matching colors between garments, the wearer may also have to match the clothing selection with his/her skin, hair and/or eye color, in which case, the person making the decision not only has to match the garments, but also has to coordinate his or her personal traits with the clothing selection, which isn't always an easy task.
Most people are unable to understand if the clothes they try on look good on them or not. There are certain combinations that most people will agree that will not look good when put together. For example (a) polka dot top with a stripe pant, (b) purple pant with a green top, and (c) someone on the heavier side wearing horizontal stripes. These rules are not intuitive for everyone and as they are not well documented people might not always make the right choice of what looks good on them. When people go to buy clothes there is often no ready feedback available to help them make a purchase, Also, color space is complicated and is very dependent on poorly understood interactions between human eye, the ambient lighting, and the individual ‘cognition of the interaction of these elements with the clothing in question in the context of the person wearing it.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system to provide real time feedback on how a dress a user is wearing or trying on looks good or suits them.